3 Guilds
by Dragonsblue
Summary: A reporter visits three guilds but something strange is happening at all three and it's all connected to her past! Rated T because i'm paranoid. This is my first fan fiction so i hope you like it! Disclaimer: NOTHING ABOUT FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO ME
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first fan fiction! It's an idea that popped into my head one day and I decided to write about it. Hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**This fan fiction takes place after the Grand Magic Games arc.**

I blinked my eyes open and stretched. It was time to face another day. As I ate my breakfast I started thinking about what I had been told by my boss the other day. My name is Natsumi Takita and I'm 18 years old and a reporter. The other day my boss had told me to go visit some of the guilds that were popular during the grand magic games. He wants me to interview some of the members and take a few pictures. I'm supposed to pick three guilds by today but the problem is that I'm a big fan of all the guilds! I can't decide which three to visit! "Ugh what am I going to do?!" I said as I put my forehead on my table.

As I walked to meet my boss I kept thinking about which three guilds to visit. I had already picked two: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth but I couldn't decide on the third guild. I was stuck between Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

"Natsumi over here!" I heard the familiar voice of my boss calling me from under a tree. I walked up to him and he asked me; "have you decide which guilds to visit? You have to leave for the first one this afternoon."

"I decided to visit Fairy Tail and Sabertooth but for the third one I can't decide between Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. "I replied

"You don't need to." He said. "All the Lamia Scale members are on jobs."

_Every single member is on a job? _That's strange I thought. "Do you know why?" I asked. "No. 2 days ago a delivery boy went to deliver a package for one of the members but the entire guild was empty. It's been empty ever since."

"There have been some rumors that the guild has secretly disbanded." My boss replied.

_It's been empty for two days? They might be disbanding? There's definitely something strange going on here_ I thought.

"Hold It right there Natsumi! I know that look on your face! You want to investigate this don't you?!" "No I was just-""Don't even start! Just go buy your train ticket for Magnolia!"My boss exclaimed.

I trudged off grumbling under my breath. "I wasn't going to go investigate I was just curious."

I bought my train ticket and climbed aboard. The train wasn't going to depart for another half-hour but I get paranoid easily. I found a seat near the back of a compartment beside a window and took out my camera to get a few shots of people. I manage to get a couple of good shots before it gets too crowded for me to focus. Some idiot who sat next to me keeps jostling my arm so I can't get a clear picture.

I decide to give this person a piece of my mind. I turn around, ready to yell at them but immediately decide against it. The man sitting next to me was huge and looked intimidating. I wouldn't be surprised if he could use some really dangerous magic, but for some reason he kept looking around and shifting in his seat with a terrified look in his eyes as if someone was after him.

_Hmmm. I wonder what he's so scared of?_ I thought. I resolved to follow him if he got off at the same stop as me. Then I leaned back and settled into my seat. I had a feeling this was going to be a very uncomfortable ride.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer. Please Please Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chapter! As promised it's longer and I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

"Kill them all! Don't let anyone escape!" The man yelled while swinging a sword around. The men standing around and near him had to duck if they didn't want their heads getting chopped off. It would have been a funny scene if it wasn't for the fact that I was cowering in the corner of the room hiding from this man.

I wasn't alone though, I was crouching behind a girl that looked a few years older then me. She also had the same brown hair and almond eyes as me.

"Don't worry Natsumi. I'll keep you safe. They won't hurt you." _Who was this girl? How does she know me? _I thought.

"Found you!" One of the men from the other room had found us and was towering over us. He grabbed us and lifted the other girl and I by the back of our necks.

"Let us go!" The other girl yelled. We both started struggling, trying to get free but, the man holding us had too string of a grip.

He brought us to the room where the man with the sword was standing. "Ahh you found them" he said. The man holding us put us on the floor and backed away.

"You two have caused me quite a bit of trouble you know?" "Just tell me where it is and I'll leave you alone." He asked.

"Never!" The girl replied. "Well never help the likes of you!"

"Oh really?" The man questioned. He took he sword and placed the tip under my chin. I immediately stiffened and tried to back away but someone behind me was blocking me.

"I understand that you care a lot for this girl? Now why don't you tell me where your parents hid that map and I won't kill her."

Map? What map? I don't know what they're talking about! I thought.

I looked over to the girl beside me and could see that she was considering telling the man. Apparently the man could see it too because the tip of his sword lowered a tiny bit.

I took the opportunity. "Don't do it Kaiya! Don't tell him!"

Kaiya turned her head as the man said; "shut up you little girl!"

Kaiya opened her mouth to reply just as the door to the room burst open and a group of people barged in.

"Step away from the children!" A women's voice yelled. I heard the man swear as Kaiya said "Mama! Papa! You came!"

I was suddenly grabbed again and felt a sword against my neck. I looked over and saw that someone was doing the same to Kaiya.

"If you don't want my men to kill these two little girls, I suggest you leave immediately or tell me where you hid that map!" The man said.

One of the men from the group spoke up. "And if you don't want to get seriously injured I suggest you put my daughter's down and leave."

Wait. Daughters? And how do I know Kaiya's name? I thought I didn't know her! This and a million other thoughts ran through my head as I tried to figure out what was going on.

The man holding me dropped me to the floor and charged because by now both groups were fighting and magic was flying everywhere.

I felt someone tug on my arm and looked over to see Kaiya. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

We crawled on our hands and knees toward the direction of the door. We couldn't see anything because of all the people running around but we could hear them.

Loudest was the fight between who I assumed was the man and the person who called himself my father.

"Tell me where the map is!" The man yelled. "Never! I'll never let the map fall into the hands of someone like you!" My "father" yelled back.

We finally made it to the door and we're able to stand up. We could still barely see but were able to make out the man and his men being shoved out from a hole in the wall.

As the last of the men were kicked out the group that saved me and Kaiya walked over to us. The man and the woman who had spoken immediately gathered me and Kaiya into a hug.

"Mama, Papa, I was so scared!" Kaiya sobbed. "Don't worry honey." The woman replied. "It's all over now."

I was about to ask a fee questions to figure out what was going on when I noticed a man creeping out from behind a wall. It was one of the men that had attacked.

He crept over to the group and lifted a knife high over his head. He was about to stab the man who claimed to be my father in the back.

I opened my mouth to scream, warn him, anything but was unable to make a sound. I could only watch as the knife came down and...

My eyes shot open as the train shook. I sat up with a sigh as I tried to wipe the drowsiness from my eyes. That was the fifth time I had had that dream since my birthday a month ago. It always ended the same way. With me waking up before the man who claimed to be my father was stabbed.

I didn't know if it was a dream or a memory. I couldn't remember anything before I was 8 years old. My first memory is waking up in a bed in a foster home. Anything past that is blank.

The people in charge of the foster home had told me that they had found me half dead lying on their doorstep. They don't know how I got there.

The train screened to a stop as a looked around. The man who was sitting next to me wasn't there anymore. I frantically looked around trying to find him and managed to catch a glimpse of him as he stepped off the train.

I looked out my window to see a sign with the words; Welcome To Magnolia written on them. I was lucky that the man had gotten off at the same stop as me.

I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed of the train. I looked around and spotted the man turning a corner. I got my camera ready and followed him.

By now it was sunset and it was getting darker but the man didn't seem to mind. He kept turning corners and going deeper into the heart of the city.

After a couple more turns he finally stopped at dead end. I quickly found some boxes to hide behind and waited. "I know you're here so just come out now!" He called.

For a moment I thought he was talking to me until I saw another man walk out of the shadows. He was tall and skinny but anyone could tell that the other man was scared no, terrified of him. They started talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

As I tried to shift closer I knocked down one of the boxes that I was hiding behind. "Who's there?" The skinny man yelled. I cursed under my breath. Apparently he must have been using magic or something because he heard me and said; "I know you're there, so show yourself!"

I decided that I wasn't going to stay there any longer so I got up and ran as fast as I could.

I could tell that I was being followed because I could hear two sets of feet behind me. I kept turning corners trying to get back to the station but i kept tripping and it was pitch black so I couldn't see a thing.

I finally lost them but kept running because I was too scared to stop and hadn't found the station yet. I saw a light up ahead and ran faster.

I emerged into a park and immediately went and collapsed at a bench. I was officially lost. I looked around while trying to get my breath. _I might as well just spend the night here and try to find the guild in the morning_ I thought. I started to get comfortable on the bench when i heard a voice above me.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see a blonde girl my age looking down at me. I sit up. "Yes?" I ask. "I was wondering if you needed a place to stay?" She asked. I looked at her carefully. She didn't seem like a bad person so i decided to trust her. "Sure. That would be really nice." I replied. "By the way" I asked. "What's your name? I'm Natsumi Takita." "Oh my name is Lucy Heartfillia" She replied.

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to ishita.d and to ****xworldofanimex for reviewing. I know that more then two people are reading this so would it kill you to write a short review?**

**Anyway here's the story!**

"So you really don't remember anything before you were 8 years old?" Lucy questioned.

"Yup." I replied, taking another bite from my cookie.

It was late into the night and Lucy and I were still awake. We probably should have been sleeping but we had become friends during the walk to her house so, we kept talking.

I had told her everything about me because I knew I could trust her. In return she told me about herself. She hadn't had the best childhood and ran away from home then joined a guild. She also wants to become a writer and is working on a book.

She would only let me read a page of it. Something about promising a friend that she would be the first to read it.

"So Natsumi, do you know what day is coming up?" Lucy asked.

"No. Why is it something important?" I was curious. I couldn't figure out what she was talking about.

"It's almost Valentine's Day stupid!" "How could you forget!?"

"I guess it just didn't seem important, so I forgot."I replied. I wondered why it was such a big deal.

"Not important?! You forgot?!" What's wrong with you?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Valentine's Day is a day when new couples are made, people fall in love and you have a good chance of someone confessing their love to you!" I swear I could see little hearts surrounding Lucy. That's how excited she was.

I also noticed how she blushed a bit when talking about someone confessing their love. I got an evil gleam in my eye.

She must have seen it because she asked; "What's wrong Natsumi? You look strange."

"Lucy... could it be that you have a crush on someone?" I asked.

"Ehhh?! Why would you think that?!" She asked. I could see that she was flustered and her blush had gotten darker which could only mean...

" I knew it! You have a crush!" "Tell me who it is!" I demanded.

"N-no one! I don't have a crush on anyone." She replied, avoiding my eyes.

I had the urge to pester her until she told me but decided against it. I would find out eventually.

"Alright" I said. "You don't have to tell me." Lucy looked visibly relieved.

"Come on" she said. "We should get some sleep. We both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Beep beep beep beep beep

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring. I groaned and turned on to my side with my pillow over my face.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Lucy called.

"Just give me five more minutes!" I moaned.

"I can't." Lucy answered. "We're already late!"

I was up in a flash. There was nothing I hated more than being late. I rushed around the room getting dressed and freaking out.

As u was trying to put on my socks I heard laughing behind me. I turned around to see Lucy doubled over with her hands over her stomach, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

It took Lucy a few minutes before she was able to answer she was laughing so much.

"You-gasp-you're the funny one! _Gasp_" "I can't believe you thought I was telling the truth!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

This caused Lucy to start laughing all over again and I had to wait a bit.

"I was lying! We still have an hour before we have to leave!" She told me.

I stared at her in shock as she continued to laugh. Then I proceed to chase her around until we both collapsed in the floor of her bedroom.

"Hey Lucy?" I asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I'm really glad we became friends." "Me too Natsumi." She said.

After we grabbed a quick breakfast before we left for the station to pick up my suitcases.

Since I had left the train in a rush I hadn't had the time to grab my things.

We went to the front desk and the lady there let us to a room where my suitcases were waiting for me.

I checked them to see if anything was missing. Everything was there so we left for Lucy's house.

We planned to drop our stuff off at Lucy's house and then Lucy would head to her guild while I headed to Fairy Tail.

We would then meet up in the evening and I would stay the night then leave in the morning on an early train to the Sabertooth guild.

As we left her house Lucy stopped me.

"Hey Natsumi there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it Lucy?"

"I wanted to say that…. That I want to take you to the Fairy Tail just so you don't get lost!" She said

I could tell that she was going to say something else. _I'll wait until she's ready to tell me_ I decided.

We walked to the guild in silence but, when we reached the guild Lucy stopped me before we entered.

"Um Natsumi there's something I've been meaning to tell you…"

"What is it Lucy?" I asked.

"Well you see when I told you which guild I was in I didn't specify which one right?"

"Yes so?" I asked starting to get impatient.

To answer my question Lucy showed me her right hand. It had a pink Fairy Tail symbol on it.

I stared at it in shock for a couple of minutes before I was finally able to answer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It just didn't come up?" Lucy answered nervously.

I studied her face and could see that she was nervous and guilty. She really hadn't been trying o hide anything from me so, I decided to forgive her.

(sigh) "It's ok Lucy. I just wish you would have told me sooner." I said

Her face instantly lit up. "really? You're not mad?" she asked.

"No I'm not just next time please tell me." I replied.

She nodded and we linked arms as we walked into the guild.

**Cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**

**Hey you **

**Yes you **

**I like reviews! ;)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

I took a deep breath as Lucy and I walked into the guild together. I was half expecting someone to come over and immediately start pestering me with questions or trying to get me to write about them.

Boy was I wrong.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the guild was the sheer amount of NOISE.

How can it be so loud in here?! I thought.

I looked around in shock. There was so much going on I couldn't focus on one thing.

"You better close your mouth or you'll catch flies!" Lucy teased.

I shut my mouth, embarrassed. I hadn't even realized that it was open.

"Hello Lucy." A girl with red hair walked up to us.

Wait a second. She looks so familiar. Could it be? No way! It's Erza Scarlet! Oh my god! I can't believe I'm standing next to the one and only Titannia!

"Natsumi your mouth!" Lucy reminded.

I quickly shut it and reached over to push Lucy playfully.

"Oh? And who might you be?" Erza asked.

She's talking to me! She's talking to me!

"Natsumi Takita. Pleased to meet you." I said barley concealing my excitement. "I'm here to interview members of the guild."

"An interviewer?" I could see an evil gleam in Erza's eye and started to back away slowly.

Too late.

Erza grabbed my arm and started dragging me off talking the entire time. "You showed up at just the right moment. I have nothing to do so we can sit down and have a nice long talk."

I turned back to Lucy, begging her with my eyes to save me but she just shot me an apologetic look and walked in the other direction.

That traitor! How dare she leave me all alone. I'm going to get back at her later!

By now I noticed that Erza had stopped dragging me and was sitting on a stool at the bar. Seeing no other alternative I sat on the stool next to her and got out my notebook and pen.

I didn't even make it past the second question before we were interrupted by a shout.

"Hey Erza come over here and fight me!" A deep voice called. I looked behind me to see none other than Natsu Dragneel!

Erza stood up and turned around to face him.

"What's this? A challenge so early in the morning? Do you not remember what happened last time you challenged me Natsu?"

I leaned back a little. The tone of Erza's voice was freaky.

"Yeah flamehead! Like you could ever beat Erza!"

"Shut up you lousy ice pop!" Natsu yelled. "Like you could do any better!"

I looked over to see the first person who had spoken, even though I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

I was right. It was Gray Fullbuster. I kept meeting all these people that I had been admiring for so long in the flesh. I felt like I was about to explode with excitement.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" That shout from Gray shocked me back into the present where Natsu and Gray were locking horns.

"What are you so dumb that you need me to repeat what I said?" Natsu taunted

"Why you-!" Gray shouted and in an instant he and Natsu were fighting and all you could see was a cloud of dust with arms and legs moving around inside.

"Natsu, Gray, will you cut it out!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah Natsu cut it out" yelled a small blue cat that was standing beside her. It was Happy.

I glared at Lucy until she noticed and when she did she shot me another apologetic look.

That's not going to help you. I thought. Just you wait.

"BE A MAN!" Someone yelled and I spotted Elfman at a table with Wendy. Her cat Carla stood on the table beside her and shook her head.

Then Freed, Max and Bickslow decided to join the fight and objects started flying everywhere.

"If I were you I would take some pictures." A voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped two feet into the air then turned around to see none other then Mirajane Strauss. Elfman's older sister.

"Hello. I didn't notice you there." I said slightly embarrassed.

She laughed then said; "That's okay. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

She's so nice! And pretty! I thought.

Suddenly Mirajane's face turned into one of fear and dread.

I turned again to look at Erza and I paled. An entire plate of food had flown straight into her face. At first she just wiped it off and tried to remain calm, but that only lasted until she looked down to see the slice of cake she was eating.

It was splattered on the floor in front of her stool. It must have fallen when the food hit her.

I took another look at her expression and saw it was full of rage. Mirajane and I sweat dropped.

Erza got up and slowly stalked towards the fight. The entire guild fell into a pin drop silence. Freed, Max and Bickslow took one look at her expression and left the fight.

I had a feeling this was going to be good so I took Mirajane advice and grabbed my camera, then started taking pictures.

Natsu and Gray continued to fight, oblivious to Erza and the rest of the world.

Erza towered over them and reached into the cloud of dust then with one huge tug, pulled out Natsu and Gray by their ears.

She then proceeded to drag them outside.

Everyone sat in silence.

BANG! Everyone jumped and Erza walked in a few seconds later, dusting off her hands.

She walked up to me, sat back down beside me and said; "Now where were we?"

3 HOURS LATER

I was walking around with Lucy taking pictures of the guild. It had taken an hour to finish Erza's interview because she kept changing the topic to talk about something else. About halfway through Natsu and Gray had walked in with giant bumps on their heads. They both avoided Erza and went to different corners to sulk.

After that I had found Lucy and she had introduced me to everyone in the guild. I had already become great friends with Wendy and Mirajane.

I had also had the chance to interview other members of the guild, including Natsu and Gray. Unfortunately they had started fighting again which caused Erza to punch them again. Then I had interviewed Lucy.

As Lucy and I walked around we spotted Makarov the master of Fairy Tail on the second floor of the guild.

We ran upstairs to meet him.

I want to get an interview from him! It would be so cool and make my article even better! I thought.

We managed to catch him and I started asking him a few questions. Makarov was really nice. Halfway through I noticed someone at the door of the guild. they were wearing a long black cloak that covered their feet.

"Natsumi are you okay?" Lucy asked. She and Makarov were looking at me with concerned expressions on their faces. I must have zoned out for a bit.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I told them.

I quickly glanced over at the door again but the figure was gone.

I finished my interview with Makarov then left the guild with Lucy. It was still bright outside so Lucy decided that she would take me on a tour of Magnolia before we headed back to her house.

She showed me all her favorite spots and we had a great time. Especially at the park when we had to run from a group of angry ducks.

We ate dinner at a fancy restaurant then headed back to Lucy's house. I had this strange feeling that we were being followed so I was on edge the entire way back.

After the fifth time I turned around to look over my shoulder Lucy asked; "what are you doing Natsumi?"

I shushed her and continued to watch. I had seen something moving in the shadows.

I saw it move again and ran towards it then tackled him. Probably not the best idea but it's all I could think of.

"OUCH!" Someone yelled.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned. "Is that you?"

"Oh hi Lucy." He said.

"Why are you following us?" I asked.

"Um no reason." He said. He sounded nervous.

"Natsu... Why. Were. You. Following. Us." Lucy asked, shooting him a death glare.

"OK, ok I'll tell you!" He exclaimed. "But first can you tell your friend to get off of me?!"

I got off of him. I had completely forgotten that I had even tackled him.

Lucy and I stared down at him with skeptical looks on our faces. Natsu took a deep breath then said; "IwasfollowingyoubecauseIwantedtoscareyou!"

"Slow down, we can't understand what you're saying." I said.

"I was following you because I wanted to scare you!" He said.

"Typical." I heard Lucy mutter under her breath and laughed.

Then Lucy and I turned are backs to Natsu and walked off.

Little did we know that Natsu wasn't the only one following us that night.

**Clifhanger! Sorry it took so long to update I had writers block!**

**Anyway please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknown person's POV****  
(A/N weren't expecting that were you!)**

That was close. I thought that Natsumi had seen me. I had been about to step out of the shadows and confront her but luckily there had been someone else following her.

The scary part was that I hadn't even notice him. That pink headed fool may look like an airhead but he has some considerable power to be able to slip by me undetected.

I turned away and walked off into the distance, soon it would be time for me to reunite with my precious little sister.

Natsumi's POV

"Soooo... how long has it been?"

"How long has what been?" Lucy asked.

"How long have you had a crush on Natsu silly!" I replied.

We are both under our covers and we're talking before we fall asleep. I had waited until now to ask Lucy about Natsu because she couldn't escape.

Lucy shook her head in amazement. "What makes you think that I have a crush on Natsu?" She said. I could tell that she was flustered and was trying her best to keep her face neutral.

"Oh come on! I saw the way you looked at him. It's obvious that you like him!" I said.

"I told you I don't have a crush on Natsu!" She exclaimed.

This tactic wasn't working. I had to think of another way to get Lucy to admit her crush. Then it hit me.

"Oh well that's good to here because if you don't have a crush on him, I was planning to ask him out once I came back from doing my interviews." I said.

"WHAT!?" Lucy shouted. "You want to ask him out?!"

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with it and if you don't like him then you won't have a problem with it either right?"

Lucy had a brooding look on her face. She was considering something.

This plan was working perfectly! I was tricking her and getting revenge for this afternoon and I was also getting her to confess about her crush! I'm killing two birds with one stone!

"Natsumi I can't let you date Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What! Why?!" I asked pretending to be shocked.

Here it comes! I thought.

"Because...I like...I mean Natsu...isn't right for you!" She stuttered out.

_What! She was about to say 'I like Natsu!' Why didn't she!?_ I thought.

"What do you mean he isn't right for me?" I asked, trying to sound serious.

"He's rude and eats way to much plus he knows nothing about you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well if it's true love it'll work out." I said.

"NO! It can't be true love!"Lucy shouted.

"Woah Lucy, calm down. No need to shout." I said. "I thought you said you didn't like him."

"I lied! I do like him!" She exclaimed then immediately covered her mouth.

_Finally! I got her to confess! It took long enough!_ I thought.

"Ah ha! So you do like him!" I said.

"You're not mad?" Lucy asked.

"Nope! I lied about liking him to get you to confess!" I replied.

"What?! Why would you do that!?" She questioned.

"You wouldn't tell me and I wanted revenge for this afternoon!" I answered.

"You should ask Natsu out!" I said.

"No way! I don't think he even likes me!" She said.

"I'm pretty sure he does. Why else would he follow you home to try and scare you?"

"Um maybe because he wanted to scare me?!" Lucy exclaimed.

She had a point there but, I was determined.

"Maybe but, he looked upset that you were mad. He might have wanted to see you smile." I said.

Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. "Let's talk about this tomorrow okay? I'm really tired right now." She said. She turned her back to me and was quiet.

I knew that she was avoiding the subject and planned to avoid it tomorrow too. I wouldn't let her though. I already have a plan forming in my mind on how to get those two together.

I reached over and turned off the light then settled in for a few hours of sleep.

**Comment and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I woke up with the sun on my face. I stretched and got up. Then I remembered the events of last night and fell back into my bed groaning. I cannot believe that I told Natsumi about my crush!

Well it was really nice to tell someone about it. I haven't told anyone because I'm scared of their reactions. I thought as I pulled the blankets over my head. Wait! No! What am I thinking! It's bad that I told Natsumi! Who knows who she'll tell!

Natsumi didn't strike me as a person who would spill others' secrets and I couldn't bring myself to feel completely bad about telling her about my feelings.

After another couple of minutes of lying in my bed freaking out I got up and got ready for the day.

I noticed that Natsumi wasn't under her blankets, in the bathroom or in the kitchen. Just as I was starting to worry I spotted a note on my table.

Lucy,

I'm going to the guild because I want some last minute interviews. I'll catch a train later in the afternoon.  
I'll be back in a bit.

Natsumi

Natsumi's POV

I walked down the street towards the guild. I wasn't actually going to get more interviews. I had gotten more than enough yesterday. I was going to find the one person I needed in order to set my plan into motion.

I reached the guild and poked my head inside. I spotted the man I was looking for on a table in the corner, stuffing his face with food.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. "Hey, you're Natsu right?" I asked.

"Yup. Thahst me!" He replied with his mouth full.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I said, 'Yup, that's me!" He replied, swallowing his food.

"This is happy." He said, pointing to the blue cat that was asleep beside him.

"You're the girl who was with Lucy last night right?"

I nodded then sat down across from him and started talking. "OK let's get right to the point. I know you have a crush on Lucy and I know she feels the same way so, I have a plan to get you two together but I'll need your help."

Natsu spit out the water he was drinking. "WHAT?! I don't have a crush on Lucy! Even if I-wait, did you say she likes me too?"

I nodded my head. I could hear the hope in his voice.

"How do I know for sure that you aren't lying to me?" He asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me." I replied.

Natsu considered my offer then nodded his head. "OK let's say I believe you. What's this plan of yours and why do you need me?"

I beckoned him closer and we both leaned over the table. I started to explain my plan to him. Happy woke up halfway through and wanted to know what was happening so it took me ten minutes to explain.

"So? Are you willing to use my plan?" I asked.

"Sure, it sounds great!" Natsu replied.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Alright then meet me at the train station at 3:00 sharp." I said as I stood up and walked out.

I headed back to Lucy's house and knocked on the door. She answered and we went inside.

We didn't really do much that afternoon, she just helped me pack and buy another ticket for the train.

At 2:30 I left the house and told Lucy that I wanted to walk around and take some pictures. She said she would meet me at the station before I left.

I grabbed my luggage and walked to the station. I had actually just wanted to get there early so I could make sure everything worked out. That station was pretty crowded but I was able to find an empty bench. I sat down

and waited.

After a couple of minutes I spotted a red head over the crowds. I walked over to Erza and Gray whom I had asked earlier to help me out. They had brought Wendy Carla, Mirajane and laxus with them. I needed them incase Natsu chickened out and tried to run away.

After going over the plan we all split up. I headed to an open space and everyone else went to stand by an exit in a way which made them seem normal. It also allowed them to see the whole plan.

After waiting another couple of minutes I saw Natsu making his way towards me through the crowds. When he reached me I noticed that he was nervous.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just really nervous. What if she turns me down, what if she hates me, what if-" I cut him off. "Natsu calm down. It will be fine. Trust me."

He turned towards me and nodded his head once.

Just then I spotted Lucy walking towards us. Time to put my plan into action.

I started talking to Natsu loudly. "Haha! Natsu I'll miss you so much!" I practically shouted. I reached over and hugged him.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw Lucy stop and stare at us, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I'll miss you too Natsumi!" Natsu said. Then he leaned closer to me and let our foreheads touch so that from the back it looked as if we were kissing.

I heard Lucy sob behind me. I knew I was hurting her but it was for her own good.

_Please, please work_ I begged silently.

Lucy stomped up to Natsu and I then pulled us apart. She was furious.

"HOW COULD YOU NATSUMI! I TRUSTED YOU! NOW YOU GO AND -" She was cut off as Natsu turned her around and kissed her on the lips.

That was my cue to leave. I grabbed my bags and raced to find my train. Luckily it was just pulling into the station. I got on and quickly found a seat with a window.

I saw Lucy and Natsu talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I saw Natsu pull a rose out from behind him and give it to Lucy.

Lucy was crying and nodding her head. I'm guessing that Natsu just asked her to be his girlfriend and she just said yes.

They were now hugging, pure joy showing on both their faces. The members of the guild I had brought to help walked up and congratulated them.

I settled back into my seat as I felt the train start to move. The plan had gone perfectly and I had just made two people very happy.

As the train picked up speed I heard yelling outside my window. I pushed it open and stuck my head out the window.

Lucy was chasing after the train yelling.

"THANK YOU NATSUMI! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND AND NEXT TIME YOU STOP IN MAGNOLIA YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME!" She yelled.

I waved at her and gave her a thumbs up in response. Then I pulled my head back inside and closed my window.

_Friend huh? It's been a while since I've had one of those_. I thought.

I looked out the window at the receding station.

Well now I'm off to Sabertooth. I wonder if it will be as exciting. I thought as I fell asleep.

**OK that's the end of the chapter!****  
I put in some nalu for all the fans out there! Hope you liked and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I grabbed my luggage and walked out of the station. The train had reached the town about fifteen minutes ago. I was now walking around looking for my guide. They were going to help me find a hotel and them give me instructions to get to the Sabertooth guild.

I had had one in Magnolia but of course I lost them since I chased after that guy.

_I wonder what he was doing anyway?_ I thought.

After another couple of minutes I spotted someone holding a sign with my name on it.

As I walked up to them I immediately recognized them. It was none other than Rouge. One of the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth!

_What in the world is he doing here?!_ I thought.

I couldn't think of anything else to do and I wasn't going to walk up to him so I hid behind the closest wall and peeked out to watch him.

_Why am I hiding? I feel like I know him from somewhere so, I should just go up to him! No! I can't! He's too scary and I still don't believe that he's my guide!_ I thought.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear the girl come up behind me until she spoke.

"Oooo! Do you have a crush on Rouge? Is that why you're hiding from him?" She whispered.

I screamed but had my mouth immediately covered by the girl's hand.

"Shh! do you want him to hear us?!" She whisper yelled.

I pried her hand off of me. "I'm not hiding from him because I have a crush on him!" I whispered back.

"Then why would you - uh oh." She whispered looking over my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see Rouge walking towards us. He didn't look mad just confused. As he got closer and saw me a look of recognition flashed across his face and he started walking faster.

That completely freaked me out. I grabbed my things and bolted in the opposite direction. I could hear the girl and a guy who I assumed to be Rouge yelling after me but I didn't care. I had to get away.

I ran down the street until I was lost in the crowd and I knew that I wasn't being followed.

Then, I found a small road beside a river and sat down o the curb, my feet hanging over the edge.

_How do I know Rouge? I only met him today! Unless...no there's no way._ I thought, staring at the water.

I continued to stare at the water for another couple of minutes. I got up and stretched. I should probably go find a hotel to spend the night at. I thought.

I looked over beside me and almost fell into the river from the shock.

Lying on the curb beside me _asleep_ was Rouge.

I shook him awake then stood back up and gave him my best glare.

"Huh? Oh. Did I fall asleep?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I just continued to glare at him for another couple of seconds and he just stared back. I was surprised. I had never met anyone able to hold out under my gaze.

Finally I said "Why are you sleeping next to me and how did you find me?"

"I found you because I followed your scent and I was sleeping next to you because when I tried to get your attention you just continued to stare at the water so, after an hour of waiting I fell asleep." He answered completely calm.

"What? I was only sitting here for a couple of minutes!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah? Then look at the sky behind you!" He shot back.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that the sky had turned into the most marvelous shades of orange, pink, red and purple. I stared at it in shock.

_Have I actually been here for more than an hour? It only felt like a couple of minutes! Oh well. What happened happened. There's nothing I can do about it now except to figure out this new problem._ I thought.

I turned back to Rouge. "So why did you follow me and why did you stay with me? Why not just leave me?" I questioned.

"I followed you because I'm your guide and I didn't leave you because I didn't want too." He answered.

This reminded me that I had been scared of him and didn't believe he was my guide. I still didn't believe he's my guide but I'm not scared of him anymore. I had one last question for him though.

"Why did you look like you recognized me? I've never met you before today." I didn't bring up the fact that he also looked familiar to me.

He gave me a weird look then replied; "that question has a long answer and it's getting dark so let's go find a restaurant to eat at then I'll answer your question."

I debated whether or not I should go with him but something told me I could trust him and my curiosity was getting the better of me so, I nodded to him and followed him as he walked away.

Rouge's POV

When Natsumi asked me why and how I knew her I couldn't help but stare at her weirdly. Did she honestly not remember me? I had heard that she had lost her memories but I didn't think it would be this bad.

_Who are you kidding? You knew how bad it could be you just ignored it because you didn't want her to forget you._ I thought.

Now she was following me as I lead her to one of my favorite places to eat. I just hope that no-one else from the guild is there. Especially Sting. Sure he's my best friend but he'd ask me a whole bunch of questions if he saw me with a girl.

We reached the restaurant and I pushed the door open and stood to the side to let Natsumi go first.

"Ladies first?" I said. She just rolled her eyes at me and walked inside.

As I walked in beside her I spotted a blonde head of hair and groaned inwardly. It was Sting and some other members of the guild. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

**Please review! Sorry for taking a while to update but this story is going to get interesting soon so keep reading!**


End file.
